one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Tifa Lockhart vs. Albert Wesker
Tifa Lockhart vs. Albert Wesker 'is a One Minute Melee created by AgentHoxton. Description ''It's a 60-second battle of pure power! The glamorous powerhouse of AVALANCHE sets her sights on taking down the infamous mole of the Umbrella Corporation! Which of these titans of power will win in a struggle between hero and villain? Interlude '''TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! (Press Start) The menu is brought up with the announcer declaring "Select your character!" From the main menu, the P1 character select icon goes over Tifa's, and P2's goes over Wesker's. Fight! The scene is set where another battle left off - on the outer deck of the Death Star, Darth Vader was stood on one end of the deck. Opposite him was a man in a dark coat and sunglasses - none other than the infamous Umbrella Corporation researcher, Albert Wesker. "What is the meaning of this?" Vader asked. "It's time... for you to be dethroned, Lord Vader." Wesker explained. He drew his Samurai Edge and fired at Wesker, who stopped the bullet with his lightsaber. Wesker dashed forward and attempted to punch Vader, but Vader leaped back. Vader then swung his lightsaber at Wesker many times, but he dodged every single swing with rapid dodges to the left and right. Vader prepared the Force... "Hiiii-YA!" ...before someone suddenly emerged from... somewhere (seriously, we don't know where the hell she came from) and kicked Vader, sending him flying into a TIE Fighter. Wesker looked at the downed Sith Lord, before looking to the attacker. She was a teenager, if not a young adult, with black hair, white tank top and shorts. She was beautiful, young, busty, #1 Waifu in everyone's eyes ever-- --It was Tifa Lockhart, okay? "You disappointed me in taking that fight away from me." Wesker warned. "But no matter. I'll just have to take you down instead... Tifa Lockhart." He adjusted his sunglasses. Tifa, on the other hand, stretched her fingerless gloves down her wrists and got into a fighting position. "Bring it, Wesker! You're going down!" ONLY ONE WILL WALK AWAY! FIGHT! Tifa raced forward and attempted to punch Wesker, but Wesker leaped back with incredible agility. He fired Samurai Edge three times at Tifa, with the 7th Heaven bouncer dodging each bullet. Tifa runs back up to Wesker and throws multiple punches, each time Wesker blocking with the back of his hand. "Pathetic." Wesker mused. "Hmph!" Tifa retorted. She suddenly blasted ice at Wesker, pinning him in place. She then punched Wesker in the jaw, smashing the ice like glass and sending him flying upward. She then peppered the Umbrella agent with fire blasts, each slightly singing his coat. He eventually landed on his feet, before rushing in with a kick that Tifa dodged. He then attempted to pull his Samurai Edge on her again, but Tifa kicks it out of his hand and into space. "Damn it!" Wesker grunted. Tifa blasted more fire and ice at Wesker, but noticed him speeding from side to side quickly, almost as if he was teleporting. He then vanished out of sight as he appeared behind her, before kicking her in the back, knocking her away. Tifa got up, and was then pulling out the Premium Heart, equipping it. "Time for you to pay!" Tifa called out as a slot machine appeared behind her, preparing her Limit Breaks. She performed Beat Rush and Water Kick, which Wesker was able to resist. She then performed Somersault, knocking Wesker forward, allowing the AVALANCHE member to follow up with Meteodrive, Dolphin Blow, and Meteor Strike respectively, the last hit knocking Wesker into the ground with an explosion, knocking his sunglasses off in the process. Tifa landed on the ground and prepared her ultimate attack, Final Heaven. "Here's the big one!" Tifa called out as she prepared to unleash the attack. From within the smoke, Wesker began to rise. His arm was bent out of place, but it suddenly snapped back on. His coat was covered in dirt, and Wesker had a bruise on his face that was beginning to go down. But above all else, he was pissed. "You won't get a chance!" Wesker barked as he suddenly ran forward, using his insane speed to get right up close to Tifa. Before she could react, Wesker unleashed a powerful two-finger jab into her face, with an X-Ray showing her skull cracking as if someone had punched her. Wesker had performed his Rhino Charge. Tifa staggered back from the force of the blow as some of her blood spills from her face, before Wesker follows up with a powerful punch into her ribs, breaking them as well with another X-Ray. Wesker then cracked his knuckles. "It's time to end this silly charade!" Wesker yelled, before beginning his Lost In Nightmares combo, warping around Tifa and assaulting her with powerful blows, each one drawing more and more blood out of her as was knocked into the air by Wesker, who was continuing to punch and kick her from all kinds of angles. He then was above Tifa. Albert saw a missile fire from the Death Star and caught it in one hand before glaring at a battered yet clearly frightened Tifa Lockhart. "You are nothing to me!" Wesker yelled, before throwing the missile down on Tifa, which exploded. Tifa yelled out in pain and anguish as the missile exploded, while Wesker performed a front flip mid-air and landed without a hitch. A flawless three-point landing for him. K.O! Wesker dusted himself down before picking up his sunglasses from the deck of the Death Star and placing them back over his eyes. He then walked up to the mangled Tifa, before raising her by the throat. "I told you, Tifa Lockhart..." Wesker began, before pulling his other arm back and punching Tifa through the stomach, causing even blood to spray as he looked her in the eyes. "I was the only worthy one." Wesker threw Tifa's body towards the planet before turning back to where he saw Vader get thrown. The Sith Lord was beginning to stagger out of the wreckage, before he saw Wesker. "Well, then, Vader..." Wesker began. "I'd say it's time we finished what we started." He looked back at Earth when he said this with a faint smile forming over his face. He could only hear it very faintly, but he could hear a ringing cry. And he knew exactly what it meant. THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... ALBERT WESKER! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:AgentHoxton Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music